


Falling for the stars

by Santillatron



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel and demon souls become stars when they die, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Light Angst, Lucifer gets a cameo, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stars, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santillatron/pseuds/Santillatron
Summary: Raphael tried not to take sides when the fighting broke out, instead trying to create beauty from all the pain. He had so many questions, but how did this lead to him Falling?
Relationships: Crowley/God (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Falling for the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t fully subscribe to Crowley being Raphael, but it worked for this little idea I had. 
> 
> I didn’t want to get bogged down in the details of his Fall, this is more about why he Fell, and how it relates to his role afterwards.

When the war started Raphael fled to the stars. He was a creator, not a fighter. He had no place on the battlefield, that was reserved for the warriors, the soldiers, the principalities. So Raphael could only watch as Heaven tore itself in two.

“Why do you let them fight? Why do you let them hurt each other so?” He lamented.

“Raphael my dear, they had the choice to obey or rebel, and they made their choice. They have to understand the difference between right and wrong. They have to learn this lesson.” She said.

“May I preserve the dying in my stars?” He asked. “So that their sacrifice can be remembered?”

“You may take the souls of Angels and make them into your stars my dear.”

So Raphael worked. He took the souls of the dying, and created breathtaking stars with them. He formed beautiful galaxies, exquisite nebulae, and racing comets preserving their immortality. It was exhausting but he did not stop. Even when Angels began disappearing from the battlefield, Falling away from her Grace. Some did not survive their fall and Raphael collected those souls as well. Creating black holes with them.

He saw Lucifer Fall, saw what he became. He saw Michael fight, how her retribution was merciless. And he wept at what their utopia had become.

And still he collected souls, filling the firmament with sparkling light.

He found two Angels dying in each other’s arms, and he created a binary star so they could be near each other in a perpetual dance. He called it Alpha Centuri.

Eventually She returned. He showed Her with weary hands and heavy heart all the had created from the devastation below, and he felt soothed.

“It’s beautiful Raphael. A fitting tribute to the Angels who made their sacrifice.” She pointed to a black hole. “What are these?” She asked.

“Those are the Fallen souls that could not survive without your Grace.” He answered. “Their grief took over their souls and they could not shine.”

“Raphael, I said you could take the souls of the dead Angels, not the Fallen.” She was angry.

“But they were Angels too, are we to completely discard our Fallen kin? Right when they might need us the most?”

“Yes Raphael, as they have turned their back on us, so we must turn our back on them. Remove their souls from your work. Discard them as they discarded me.”

“Thy will be done.” He said, with tears in his eyes.

“Do not mourn the Fallen Raphael, they do not mourn their choice.” And again She left.

But he could not remove the Fallen souls. He tried to do Her bidding, but the blackened souls couldn’t be removed. They had become an integral part of this swirling, burning cosmos.

When She returned to find out why the black holes were still in place, Raphael didn’t apologise. He didn’t understand why She would be so cruel, why couldn’t She see that just as She said Angels needed to learn right from wrong, so his chaotic skies needed their dark spots to balance out. They needed the dark to help the light shine brighter. But She was unforgiving to his questions.

And the next thing he knew he was Falling. Falling away from his stars, away from Heaven, away from Her. And as he landed in the sulphur he felt the last of her Grace pulled from his body as his wings were irrevocably stained by the darkness he had been so fascinated by.

When he crawled out, Lucifer was there.

“Look at you Raphael. Crawling away from who you were. Well my new crawly Demon, you know the importance of knowing right from wrong. You know why there needs to be dark to balance out the light. When the world is formed, when the Garden grows, I will have a job for you.”

And so when Adam and Eve eventually noticed the apple tree, Crawly came to Earth and did his job. And when he saw the Angel on the Eastern gate staring up at his stars he thought of Alpha Centuri, of the Angels that so loved each other that they clung to each other in death. How they now circled each other for eternity. And when he finally got the courage to climb atop that wall, see the devastatingly beautiful Angel up close, hear his compassion for the humans thrown out of Eden as the Fallen Angels were thrown out of Heaven, he knew he would be circling him for all eternity. Stuck in the pull of those ethereal eyes, unable to escape the way his heart would drag him back again and again to this being of pure love. Two souls dancing around each other until their gravitational pull weakened and their either flew apart or crashed together, while the universe waltzed on, shining all around them.


End file.
